Sonhar
by Sra Prongsie
Summary: É ver no lago um mar, nas nuvens um castelo, Na luz de um pirilampo um sol pequeno e belo; É alçar, constantemente, o olhar ao céu profundo.


**_Oieeeeeeee!  
Então, eu sei que deveria estar atualizando Cops, me perdoem! Mas a criatividade para ela está me fugindo que nem diabo foge da cruz, me deem um crédito :c  
Tenho bastante inspiração para one shots, então assim que eu puder estarei postando umas aqui e outras ali._**

**_Então é isso, é uma one pequena mas adorável (como diz a descrição) espero que gostem!_**

* * *

_Sonhar_

_Sonhar é ter um grande ideal na inglória lida:  
Tão grande que não cabe inteiro nesta vida,  
Tão puro que não vive em plagas deste mundo._

* * *

Estava sentado havia um bom tempo e encarava, penetrado, as chamas crepitantes da lareira numa tarde fria de inverno. Os ombros estavam relaxados e suas costas permaneciam frouxas no encosto do sofá, ambas as mãos segurando um livro um tanto misterioso. Vestindo uma camiseta azul e sua calça de pijama listrada, James Potter refletia sobre seja lá o que diabos havia lido e Lily Evans estava mais do que curiosa para saber o que ele tanto pensava.

Havia uma quantidade surpreendente de qualidades sobre James Potter das quais Lily havia – embora muito relutante – numerado mentalmente. James sempre sorria. Ele era um bom aluno. Era criativo e, mesmo não concordando com todas as brincadeiras dele e dos Marotos, engraçado. James tinha um bom gosto musical – ela descobrira isso acidentalmente ao ouvi-lo cantarolar The Rolling Stones durante uma patrulha de monitores – e uma voz surpreendentemente gostosa de ouvir. Ele era leal e um bom jogador de Quadribol. Ele tinha um cheiro magnificamente bom. Seus olhos continham um tom esverdeado que se destacava quando ele estava feliz. Ele sempre a desejava bom dia.

Mas se havia uma qualidade da qual Lily não havia reparado era que, de modo muito extraordinário, James Potter gostava de ler.

E não era qualquer leitura estilo "Quadribol Através dos Séculos", mas sim Shakespeare. Charles Dickens. Lord Byron. Thomas Hobbes. Oscar Wilde. Ele tentava esconder, mas ela o notava.

James Potter era, para surpresa e enorme deleite de Lily Evans, um leitor nato.

O relógio batia exatamente meia noite de uma sexta feira fria e chuvosa e poucas pessoas se encontravam na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Lily o observava onde não podia ser observada e se sentia uma intrusa ao espioná-lo assim. Sabia que não fazia sentido, afinal já eram próximos o suficiente para se considerarem amigos, mas a ruiva simplesmente não se sentia confortável ao fazer tal coisa. Ela sentia que seu lugar não era ali, o espionando, mas sim ao seu lado.

Então ela resolveu fazer uma abordagem. Pretendia chegar casualmente e perguntá-lo sobre o clima, ou talvez o perguntar sobre o livro. Ela _precisava_ saber o que ele estava lendo.

Mas nem tudo saiu como o planejado, já que seu cérebro resolveu entrar em pânico e soltar algo completamente diferente.

"Fraude!"

Ele pula assustado e deixa o livro cair a seus pés. Há quanto tempo ela estava ali?

"O... O que?"

"Você é uma fraude, James Alexander Potter."

Ela se senta ao lado do garoto que parece extremamente confuso e um tanto surpreso com a chegada da ruiva. Ele pega o livro e o esconde entre sua perna e o estofado.

"Do que está falando, Lily?"

Ela o encara com seus grandes olhos verdes e arqueia as sobrancelhas, apontando para o livro escondido.

"Todos esses anos eu pensei que você fosse praticamente analfabeto. O que tanto lê aí?"

"Ei!" Ele protesta e tenta se esquivar das mãos de Lily que tentam a todo custo alcançar o bendito livro, acabando por sentar em cima do mesmo e ficando numa posição um tanto constrangedora. Veja bem, Lily Evans tem algum tipo de... Efeito colateral sobre James e ele evita a todo custo se aproximar muito fisicamente da ruiva. E naquele instante seus narizes quase se tocaram e ela apoiava cada braço no encosto do sofá, o prendendo. E claro, sem tirar o fato de que seus olhos esmeralda brilhavam mais do que nunca e o cheiro de lavanda preenchia todo local.

"O que quer dizer com 'praticamente analfabeto'?" Ele consegue murmurar. Lily não parece afetada pela proximidade e ousa chegar um pouco mais perto. James sente seu coração acelerar.

"Você e seus amigos bagunceiros me fizeram acreditar que o senhor fazia parte do estereótipo 'sou legal demais para ler'. Agora me deixe ver o que estava lendo."

Ela alcança o livro e o puxa. James suspira.

"Eu não sou 'legal demais para ler'." Ele murmura bagunçando os cabelos, envergonhado.

Lily observa a capa encantada e o encara com certo brilho no olhar.

"Viagem no Espelho*." Ela leu em voz alta. "Helena Kolody?"

Ele pigarreia e encara suas meias brancas. Lily percebe que as bochechas do maroto se tornam um tanto rosadas.

"Por que estava lendo Helena Kolody?"

O silencio reina e por segundos tudo que se ouve é a chuva batendo nas janelas e o estalar do fogo. Lily sorri e acha extremamente adorável que o garoto a sua frente se sinta envergonhado por _ler poesia._

James se sente embaraçado e respira fundo.

"É legal." Ele murmura. Percebe que Lily sorri e a encara. Ela ri.

"É genial! Qual o seu poema favorito?" Ela pergunta com tanto fervor que ele se esquece da vergonha.

Ele a olha nos olhos e não se sente surpreso por sentir o coração saltitar e seu estômago dar nós. Ele sorri.

"_Sonhar é transportar-se em asas de ouro e aço. Aos paramos azuis da luz e da harmonia; É ambicionar o céu; é dominar o espaço, Num voo poderoso e audaz da fantasia_." Ele murmura docemente.

Ela o observa.

"Sabe..." Diz James, remexendo as mãos nervosamente. "Sabe qual sempre foi meu sonho de verdade?"

"Não." Ela sussurra e então percebe sua mão na dele. Eles não se movem.

"Você."

Segundos se passam e ele a olha com expectativa. Lily parece deslumbrada. Ela sente seu coração perder uma batida.

Sorri e o beija.

James parece maravilhado e ri em alívio.

"Num voo poderoso e audaz da fantasia." Ele sussurra contra os lábios da ruiva. "Ainda bem que jogo Quadribol."

* * *

_***Viagem no Espelho é um livro da Helena Kolody, perfeita poetisa Agora eu sei que ela é brasileira e a probabilidade de ingleses lerem poemas brasileiros é baixissima mas eu simplesmente amo essa poesia e queria tanto colocá-la numa fic Jily e **_  
_**COMENTEM FAVORITEM AMEM**_  
_**e me sigam no twitter: sweetmrscarol **_  
_**beijosssssss**_


End file.
